Laughed Until We Cried
by AndKatnissRaisedHerBow
Summary: It's like the best days under the sun, every emotion rolled into one. A little of this, a little of that. Kinda happy, kinda sad...


**a/n: I heard this song on an album I bought the other day and I can honestly say that I cried the first time I heard it, its a great song. If you haven't already, I recommed you listen to it. I think the story will be fine if you haven't heard it before, but it might add to it if you play that song while reading this. I am dedicating this to ****BlondeMascaraPrincess**** just because she's my twin :) Love you, Addie :* If you havent read her stories, GO DO IT NOW! Yes, I mean NOW. It's way better than mine. So, if you want to read something good, don't waste your precious life on this, spend it on HER fics!**

**Laughed Until We Cried**

_**Going through my closet the other day**_

_**Found an old yearbook **_

_**Flipped right to the page**_

_**Of that senior trip**_

_**Down there on that Panama strip**_

Beck Oliver was looking through the closet in the bedroom he shared with his wife. He knew what he was trying to find, and after about fifteen minutes of rummaging, he found it. "Jade!" he shouted. She came into the room a few moments later. "Look what I found, sweetheart" he said as she sat down beside him, he showed her the yearbook in his hands. Jade shifted closer to him, he wrapped an arm around her waist and they opened the old yearbook.

_**We all started yelling when we**_

_**Smelled the beach**_

_**We just couldnt wait to try our**_

_**Fake ID's**_

_**We only had a few days, **_

_**And a whole lot of memories to make**_

Beck flipped the yearbook open to thier senior trip. The school had payed for the whole senior class to take a trip to Florida and spend a few days at Panama. They were all heading off to other things after that summer, it was a bittersweet week. Alot of things happened, Tori and Andre announced that they were dating, Cat got pregnant, and Beck proposed to Jade, who of course said yes. All except for Andre were not yet eighteen, so some would think it would be crazy to send the group to Florida for a week with no adult supervision, but this group of kids knew how to watch out for one another. Even when Cat got pregnant, it was Robbie's child. Later in the month, after they went back home, Robbie proposed to Cat, who eagerly said yes.

_**Oh man, we were livin'**_

_**Didn't waste one minute**_

_**We talked and drank and danced and said goodbye**_

_**We laughed until we cried**_

Not a single minute was wasted on that trip, every moment was cherished and engraved into the minds of the five friends. They spent hours and hours sitting on the beach at night simply talking, dancing, and occasionally drinking. Although no one ever said the words to anyone else, they all knew that the goodbye was coming. They would no longer be the group that always stuck together, they would be separated and maybe only see each other every now and then. They could no longer go to one another when they were upset or just bored. Sure, Beck and Jade would stay together, Robbie and Cat would stay with each other and raise thier kid and hopefully Tori and Andre would have each other, at least for a while. But the group would no longer see each other nearly every day. They would move on to other things and possibly forget all about thier high school clan. That trip ended incredibly too fast. They laughed until they cried.

_**This past year my family**_

_**Was sittin' cross-legged aroung the Christmas tree**_

_**Listenin' to Grandad, we all knew it'd probably be his last**_

Beck and Jade remembered Christmas with Beck's family the past year. Beck's grandad was no doing well at all, they all set out to make this Christmas the best he had ever had because he most likely wouldnt live to see the next Christmas. By this point in time, Beck's family had accepted Jade as one of them, the acknowledged the fact that she wasnt going anywhere and respected her for working hard to make thier son happy. Beck's grandad was talking about past times and whatnot as the rest of the family listened intently.

_**He was crackin' jokes, we were taking turns**_

_**Tellin' stories 'bout fishin' and lessons learned**_

_**Out on the porch with him, we all felt like kids again**_

Grandad was a big joker, he had an incredible sense of humor and could make anyone laugh. The whole family took turns telling stories and sharing experiences, when it came Beck and Jade's turn, they told the family about times they had in high school. They told about the time Jade produced her own play at only sixteen, about the time they had broken up for a short time and both nearly had a complete emotional breakdown, everyone ooohed and awwwed when they finished that story. They told about all the times that Jade got so jealous of other girls when they would be all flirty with Beck, and so goes the list. Later that night, Grandad singled them both out and took them out onto the porch, they sat down beside him, he gave them advice and told them more stories, they felt like kids again, sitting on the porch listening to Grandad.

_**Oh man, we were livin'**_

_**Sittin' there reminiscin'**_

_**Yeah, we sang and talked and traveled back in time**_

_**We laughed until we cried**_

they thought back to all the times they would sit and talk with him when they were still in high school, Grandad had been the only one to accept Jade right away. They would sit and talk with him for hours and hours. They would sing whatever song was in thier heads right then. Sitting and talking to him now felt almost like traveling back in time. They laughed until they cried.

_**It's like the best days under the sun**_

_**Every emotion rolled into one**_

_**A little of this, a little of that**_

_**Kinda happy, kinda sad**_

Kemories are both happy and sad. Happy because you usually think back to when things were especially good, as people tend to block out the bad memories. God knows these kids had some memories that were better left forgotten. Memories are also sad because those times are gone, the memories are all you have left. They loved to remember all the great times they had with the rest of thier high school clan, but they were ofter brought to tears because of those memories. Sure, they still kept in touch with the others. In fact, Cat and Jade would talk for hours on the phone at least once a week, but it just wasn't the same as the old days. The whole gang the reunited a year or two ago for Tori and Andre's wedding. It was a very happy occasion, but a terribly sad goodbye.

_**Just the other night the baby was cryin'**_

_**So I got out of bed and rocked her a while and I held her tight**_

_**Told her it would be alright**_

later that night, after the yearbook had been put away,Beck and Jade's child, Addie, was crying. They out of bed to check on her, they rocked her until she fell asleep and told her it would be alright.

_**My mind went back to a few years ago**_

_**We tried so long we almost gave up hope**_

_**And I remember you comin' in and tellin' me the news**_

They thought back to the painful memories of the years that they wanted a child. They tried for two years, again and again but Jade just didn't get pregnant. They took her to several specialists to see if anything was wrong and every test came back negative. So they kept trying. Beck remembered all the times that the pregnancy tests would come back negative, he remembered holding tight to a crying Jade, telling her it would be okay, that everything was going to turn out alright. He would hold her and cry with her until they both cried themselves to sleep. They tried for so long that they almost gave up hope, it had been two years and she still hadn't gotten pregnant. And then one day Jade came home from yet another doctor's appointment with a huge smile on her face. She faced her husband with tears in her eyes as he prepared himself for the worst. "What did they say, babe?" he asked slowly. She looked up at him "I'm pregnant."

_**Oh man, we were livin'**_

_**Goin' crazy in the kitchen**_

_**We danced and screamed and held each other tight**_

_**We laughed until we cried**_

for a moment, Beck was in shock. "You're pregnant," he said quietly, then again "You're pregnant!" much louder this time. He picked her up and kissed her. He spun he around as they both screamed with joy. After he sat her back down, he kissed her again. After they had broken apart, he simply hugged her to him and rested his head on her's. "I love you" he whispered into her hair."I love you, too" she said, her voice muffled by his chest. That night when they cried themselves to sleep, it was tears of joy. They laughed until they cried.

**a/n: HEY! :P Congrats, you made it all the way through! Thank you for baring with my, dear. **

**I wrote this a while back, deciding I wanted to do one decicated to my twinny. Then, I just forgot about it :/ I know it's nott he best, but as long as you like, then it's all good.**

**Addie, congradulations! You have been imortalized as Bade's miracle child! Such an honor! Lol, I love you gurrrl! Twins forever and ever and ever!**

**And remember, everyone, the little blue review button takes you to the Bat Cave. And Batman gets really lonely, so click ittttttt!**

**xoxo,**

**Caitlin**


End file.
